Naked
by eviloshhd
Summary: [Drabble] Jungwoo pikir dia telah cukup pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Lucas x Jungwoo [LuWoo/WooCas]


_**Naked**_

 **Wong Yukhei x Kim Jungwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui jika Kim Jungwoo mengagumi adik kelas yang baru pindah dari Hong Kong beberapa bulan lalu. Wong Yukhei, nama si adik kelas tersebut. Namun, Jungwoo lebih suka memanggilnya Xuxi seperti saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan.

Xuxi adalah pribadi yang berisik, penuh spontanitas tetapi menyenangkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang agak kaku, berbicara dengan suara halus penuh kehati-hatian. Orang-orang mengatakan jika justru perbedaan yang membuat ketertarikan itu muncul dan Jungwoo rasanya tidak bisa lebih setuju dari pada itu. Bahkan ilmu fisika dasar juga ikut menyinggung; dua kutub yang berbeda akan saling tarik menarik.

Tetapi masalahnya satu, Jungwoo tidak tahu apakah Xuxi juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama untuknya. Untuk masalah ini, ilmu manapun tidak sanggup menjelaskan kecuali Jungwoo memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya pada si adik kelas.

Sayangnya Jungwoo tidak memiliki keberanian tersebut.

Dia dan Xuxi hanya saling menyapa saat makan siang tiba, duduk terpisah di antara teman-teman mereka yang lain tanpa ada niatan saling bicara. Jungwoo hanya ikut tersenyum saat Xuxi berusaha menghidupkan suasana dengan candaan yang disambut gelak tawa oleh yang lain. Benar dia menyukai Xuxi, tapi entah kenapa, dia enggan membuat Xuxi mengalihkan perhatian untuknya dengan menonjolkan diri.

Mengangumi dalam diam untuk saat ini rasanya sudah cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu mendung, saat Jungwoo tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Xuxi dan Mark. Ia mendengar jika Xuxi menyimpan perasaan dengan salah seorang dari lingkar pertemanan mereka. Jungwoo mendengar nama Sicheng disebut dan dia tersenyum kecil.

Harusnya dia sudah tahu.

Xuxi memang sangat dekat dengan Sicheng. Awalnya Jungwoo menganggap jika kedekatan mereka didasari oleh kewarganegaraan yang sama. Namun, setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan yang seharusnya pribadi, kini Jungwoo tahu jika kedekatan keduanya juga didasari oleh perasaan yang Xuxi miliki untuk ke yang lebih tua.

Seharusnya Jungwoo juga tahu jika perasaan tidak bisa disamakan dengan ilmu eksak yang memiliki hasil pasti. Jungwoo tersenyum, tetapi hatinya perih.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan berlalu, Jungwoo menunggu kabar resminya hubungan Sicheng dan Xuxi namun kabar tersebut tidak kunjung datang. Malah, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa Xuxi memandangnya sedikit cukup lama. Cukup untuk membuatnya salah tingkah dan menjalin percakapan dengan yang lain untuk menghindari tatapan yang lebih muda.

Jungwoo tidak ingin percaya diri, lagi pula sudah jelas jika hati Xuxi sudah bertambat pada pria Tiongkok yang lain.

Tetapi kejadian beberapa hari lalu sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Xuxi yang menggenggam tangannya saat ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan membuatnya menoleh. Xuxi terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memberinya senyuman lebar. Setengah hati Jungwoo membalas senyuman Xuxi dan ia lantas menyegerakan diri untuk memasuki kelas. Mengusir segala macam bentuk teori yang kepalanya buat dikarenakan kejadian tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari cukup terik dan minuman Jungwoo sudah habis. Dari samping, satu botol diberikan kepadanya dan ia mendongak. Ternyata Sicheng yang tanpa bicara banyak mendudukkan diri di sebelah.

"Terima kasih,"

Sicheng hanya mengangguk dan keduanya kembali diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jungwoo tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang begitu dekat dengan Sicheng, tetapi tetap bisa dianggap dekat jika tolok ukur kedekatan adalah dari bagaimana hubungannya dengan Xuxi. Mereka tidak pernah menjalin percakapan yang terlalu dalam, namun setidaknya lebih banyak dibandingkan bagaimana ia menjalin percakapan dengan Xuxi.

Tanpa sadar Jungwoo mengembuskan napasnya sedikit keras. Pikirannya harus berhenti membicarakan Xuxi. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan, apalagi jika dia duduk di samping pria yang sanggup merebut hati laki-laki yang ia puja.

 _Miris._

Ia mengumpati diri sendiri.

"Jungwoo,"

"Ya?" Mungkin Jungwoo terlalu cepat merespons hingga satu alis Sicheng terangkat sebelah. "Ada apa?" Jungwoo menambahi.

"Kau suka Xuxi?"

"A-apa makudmu? Aku tidak-"

"Aneh," Sicheng memotong bahkan saat Jungwoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Biasanya perasaanku tidak pernah salah."

"Maksudmu?"

Sicheng menghela napas. "Bahkan orang paling tidak peka seperti Mark saja bisa melihat kalau tatapanmu ke Xuxi berbeda."

Jungwoo merasa telanjang. Setransparan itu kah dirinya? Jungwoo memang tidak pernah pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika begitu mudahnya ia terbaca. Bahkan ketika dia hanya diam sekalipun, orang-orang tahu rahasia kecilnya.

Jungwoo menoleh saat tangan Sicheng mendarat dibahunya. "Xuxi menunggumu di bubungan atas."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung,"

"Xuxi,"

Hampir bersamaan keduanya bicara. Xuxi tertawa kecil dan mendekati Jungwoo yang pipinya mulai memerah.

"Hyung," Xuxi sekali lagi memanggil. Kali ini Jungwoo sedikit mendongak untuk melihat mata Xuxi dalam jarak yang begitu dekat –hampir tidak ada. "Jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kukira kau menyukai Sicheng?"_

" _Dari mana hyung menyimpulkan itu?"_

" _Tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Mark tempo hari."_

" _Ya Tuhan! Pantas saja setelah itu sikapmu berbeda! Apa yang kubicarakan dengan Mark adalah aku meminta pendapat Sicheng-ge bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan kepada orang yang kau sukai dan orang yang kusukai itu adalah kau, hyung!"_

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
